powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Turning Red
Turning Red "Okay," said Tommy, "we need to look for some ranger candidates." "But how?" asked Rita, "we have no power source!" "Does anyone know where we can find a power source?" asked Charles. "I have an idea," said Carol. "Great!" said Rita, "what is it?" "There is a power source in the Nedor Mountains on this planet. It is the Elemental Crystal. It should be enough to make Power Rangers." said Carol, "if we are going to use it, we need to find it before the league of evil does." "Well," said Charles, "what are we waiting for? Tommy and I can go and get them!" "Yeah!" said Tommy. "Well," said Carol, "then, you two get going. Time is not on our side." "Right!" said Tommy and Charles. Tommy and Charles went to the Nedor Mountains and began climbing them. What them did not know is that Goldar and Rito were climbing the mountain on the other side. Then alll of them reached a cave, and all of them saw each other. They all lunged for the crystal, but Goldar and Rito managed to knock Tommy and Charles out of the way. "No!" said Tommy. Rito tried to grab the crystal, but the crystal emitted a charge that knocked Rito against the cave wall. "Let me try," said Goldar. Goldar approached the crystal, and the same thing happenedto him. It knocked him against the cave wall. "Let ''me ''try," said Tommy. Tommy was able to pick up the crystal, it didn't emit a charge, and the crystal glowed intermittently in his hands. "I think that the crystal can sense the difference between good and evil!" said Tommy. Meanwhile, Goldar and Rito became angry. "If we can't have it, nobody can!" said Goldar. Goldar blasted the ceiling of the cave, and the cave began to cave in. Goldar and Rito left the scene. "Come on, Charles," said Tommy, "let's get out of here!" Tommy and Charles escaped the cave before it caved in. They climbed down the mountain and returned back to the Eltarian base. Rita and Carol were waiting for them. "Did you get the crystal?" asked Carol. Tommy presented it before Carol. Carol was elated. "Now we have a power source!" said Carol, "now, we just need to find three rangers!" "Three?" asked Tommy, "why three?" "We have to keep the crystal balanced," said Carol. "I see," said Tommy. "Everyone," said Alpha 8, "there is a ranger database in this base. It has all of the data on any ranger past and present." "Great!" said Tommy, "I could use that to find the perfect bunch of rangers!" Tommy logged onto the ranger database and found his three candidates. "Alright," said Tommy, "I've found our three candidates! I'm going to get them now." "Good luck, Tommy!" said Carol. Tommy left, went to the Shiba house, and knocked on the door. Jayden answered. "Can I help you?" asked Jayden. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I believe that I am looking for your sister, Lauren." "I'll tell her," said Jayden. Jayden went upstairs and knocked on his sister's bedroom. "Yeah?" asked Lauren. "You have a visitor!" said Jayden. "Tell him I'll be right down!" said Lauren. "Okay!" said Jayden. Jayden went downstairs to talk to Tommy. "She'll be right down!" said Jayden. "Thanks!" said Tommy. "No problem!" said Jayden. Jayden then left the scene. Then, Lauren came downstairs and came to greet Tommy. "Yes?" asked Lauren, "what can I do for you?" "Can we talk outside?" asked Tommy. "Sure!" said Lauren. They both stepped outside. "So, what's going on?" asked Lauren. "How would you like to become a Power Ranger again?" asked Tommy. "Wait!" said Lauren, "how did you know that I was a Power Ranger before?" "Your data was stored in a ranger database when you became a ranger," said Tommy, "by the way, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver." "How come no one told ''me ''this?" asked Lauren, "anyway, I'm in. What do you want me to do?" "We're going to teleport together to the base," said Tommy, "are you ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be!" said Lauren. "Alright," said Tommy. Tommy got on his Earth Com. "Alpha," said Tommy, "two coming aboard!" Tommy and Lauren were teleported aboard the Eltarian base. Lauren was astonished by the technology of the base. "What ''is ''this place?" asked Lauren. "This is the Power Rangers base of operations," said Tommy, "but I won't get into the ranger stuff now, because I have to find two more of your teammates!" "Okay," said Lauren. Tommy left again. Lauren became well-acquainted with Carol, Charles, Rita, and Alpha 8. Tommy went to Miranoi, and Miranoi was full of people. He walked around and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," said the citizen. "It's okay," said Tommy. The citizen observed Tommy quickly. "You don't look like you are from here," said the citizen, "my name's Maya. What's yours?" "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I'm from Earth." Tommy thought to himself for a short while. "Can you help me?" asked Tommy. "I can try," said Maya, "what do you need?" "I'm looking for a person named Kai Chen," said Tommy, "do you know anything about him?" "I ''sure ''do!" said Maya, "follow me! I can take you to his house!" "Okay!" said Tommy. Maya led Tommy to Kai's abode. "Here you are!" said Maya. "Thanks!" said Tommy. "No problem!" said Maya. Maya left and went her way. Then Tommy went and knocked on Kai's door. Kai looked out of his window to see who it was. He opened the door. "How may I help you?" asked Kai. "Kai Chen?" asked Tommy. "Yes?" asked Kai. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "nice to meet you. I'm here to ask if you would like to become a ranger again." "Gladly!" said Kai, "if it is possible." "Well," said Tommy, "I'm telling you that it is." "Okay," said Kai, "what do I do?" "We will teleport together to the base of operations," said Tommy. "Okay," said Kai. "Alpha," said Tommy, "two coming aboard!" Tommy and Kai teleported to the Eltarian base. Kai was astonished by the technology of the Eltarian base. "This place is amazing!" said Kai, "now, what about the Power Ranger stuff?" "We'll get there," said Tommy, "for now, hang out here. I have to find one last teammate." "Okay," said Kai. Kai and the others became well-acquainted with each other. Then, Tommy went to Mariner Bay and then, to the Mariner Bay firehouse and knocked on the door. A firefighter answered. "Hi!" said the firefighter, "how may I help you?" "Yes," said Tommy, "I'm looking for Carter Grayson." "I'll go and get him!" said the firefighter. The firefighter went to approach Carter who was watching television at the time. "Carter," said the firefighter, "you have a visitor." "I do?" asked Carter. "Yes!" said the firefighter. "Okay," said Carter. Carter went down to the firehouse entrance where Tommy was waiting for him. "I'm Carter Grayson," said Carter, "what do you need?" Suddenly, Carter recognized his guest. "Wait a minute!" said Carter, "you're Tommy Oliver! How are you doing, man?" "Great!" said Tommy, "so, Carter, do you want to become a ranger again?" "Sure!" said Carter, "what do I do?" "We'll teleport together to the base," said Tommy. "Okay," said Carter. "Alpha," said Tommy on his Earth Com, "two coming aboard!" Suddenly, Tommy and Carter were teleported to the Eltarian base. Carter was ''also ''astonished by the technology of the base. "This place is cool!" said Carter, "what do you call it?" "Well," said Tommy, "it's just the Power Rangers base of operations." "That'll work," said Carter. "Alright, everyone," said Carol, "time for a meeting!" Everyone gathered in the main room for the meeting. "Shall we get started?" asked Charles. "Hello, everyone," said Carol, "let me tell you what is going on. We are under attack by several villains. They are Master Vile, Dark Specter, Darkonda, Ecliptor, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Baboo, and Squatt. You will be the only ones who can control and stop them. All three of you will be red rangers. You all have the powers of fire. Now, your zords are as follows. Carter, you have the Lion Zord. Kai, you have the Ox Zord. And Lauren, you have the Eagle Zord. Together, these zords form the Fire Megazord. It is armed with the Fire Saber. Along with two blasters and a short sword, each of you has your own individual main weapon. Carter, you have the Lion Sword. Kai, you have the Ox Ax. Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Together, these weapons form the Fire Launcher. It is a weapon that will freeze enemies in their tracks. Any questions?" They looked at each other and said nothing. Then Alpha 8 handed them their Earth Coms and their Sundial Morphers. They looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Lauren. "The watch-like device is a communicator that allows communication between us or your fellow teammates. The sundial device is your morpher. Turn it 180 degrees and then you will morph," said Carol, "go on! Give it a try!" "Here goes nothing!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" Carter morphed and became a red ranger. Then he powered down. "That was ''so ''cool!" said Carter. "Yeah!" said Lauren. Suddenly, the alarm began to sound. It bothered their ears, at first. "What is that?" asked Lauren. "That's the alarm," said Carol, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, we have a bunch of Super Tengus who are harassing citizens in Angel Falls. You know what to do!" "Right!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" They all morphed and arrived on the scene. They had a rough time defeating the Super Tengus, but they were able to defeat all of them. "Yeah!" said Kai, "get out of here!" "The Power Rangers are back!" said Dark Specter, "this gets on my nerves!" Dark Specter expressed his frustration on the objects in the room. Everyone stayed out of his way. "Good job, everyone!" said Carol. They all smiled. "I'm sure that everyone knows the ranger code of honor, right?" asked Tommy. They all answered affirmatively. "Good!" said Tommy, "then, feel free to make this base your second home!" They all smiled and went their way. Power Rangers Elemental Dash Category:Episode